


You Look Like My Boyfriend

by JeanMarcomybeebs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Freckles, Jean acts like a 5 year old for minute, Lots of drinking though, M/M, MM, NO DEATH, Oh there's a tiny bit of angst but nothing serious at all, There's lots of fluff, This was based off a pick and i was like why not, a short tickle fight, and cute dorks, everyone except JeanMarco is a mention basically, everyone loves Marco's freckles, i really love JeanMarco okay, jean's drunk, nothing too extravagant though, sasha says fuck, theres a tad bit of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanMarcomybeebs/pseuds/JeanMarcomybeebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean gets really drunk and tells Marco his boyfriends has the exact same freckles.</p>
<p>Thats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Much fluff very cute

Marco walked in the door to his shared apartment and set his stuff down. Eren Yeager was having his 22nd birthday bash tonight and Marco intended to go. The only problem with that was that he had to get his butt of a boyfriend to agree to go.

Marco followed the sound of gunshots and shouting to their game room. Marco sat next to Jean and pulled on his headset and grabbed his controller.

"Hey guys!" Marco called, connecting to Jean's server.

"Hey freckles!" He got back in variations. He laughed at the nickname he was given. All the people they played with are friends, so they've seen him in real life. It also doesn't help that Jean was the one that came up with his username, "freckles_literally_everywherr".

Jean leaned over and pecked his cheek. "How was work?" He asked forgetting to turn off his mic.

"Ehh, it was work but some kids were playing with the violins, obviously not knowing the proper way to play and their parents didn't even care," Marco huffed not realizing his mic was on. Jean laughed, Marco worked at Everything Music: All The Time and it was a primarily kid based franchise.

"My poor baby!" Jean exclaimed and leaned over and pressed a loud kiss to Marco lips pulling away with a loud pop. Everyone on the server made gagging noises and Jean laughed.

"You guys really are sickeningly sweet, all the time," Annie commented shooting Jean in the face. Jean yelled at her and groaned having to wait a whole minute to respawn.

"Okay so because Yeager isn't here what are you guys getting him for tonight?" Marco asked. Jean sat up and looked at Marco curiously.

"Wait is Yeager having a party?" Jean asked turning off his mic and logging off. Marco nodded his attention on the screen instead of at his boyfriend. "Why didn't I know?"

"Well because you practically block out everything he says," Marco said rolling his eyes.

"Were you gonna go without me?" Jean asked draping himself across Marco's lap.

"Course not. I was gonna convince you to come with me, cause I already picked up a present," Marco said and smiled looking down at the man draped across his lap. Jean sighed and agreed fluttering kisses on Marco's tummy. Marco giggled and tried to cover it with a cough.

Jean smirked and pushed Marco to the floor pinning him. Marco screamed high pitched and blushed.

"Hey, is everything okay Marco?" Armin asked, the only one brave enough to ask.

"JEAN WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HEADSET OFF!" Marco shrieked laughing loudly.

"Oh jeez! You guys go fuck somewhere else!" Sasha shouted. Jean turned off Marco's headset and logged out, turning off the tv as well.

"They think that we're having sex!" Marco shouted as Jean's fingers dove into Marco's stomach. Marco didn't have the strength to push Jean off anymore, he just let it happen and laughed.

Jean stopped for a minute and kissed Marco's freckled cheeks. "Yeah I guess they do think that. But ask me if I care." Marco rolled his eyes breathing heavily. He pushed at Jean's chest silently telling him to get off. Jean stood up and pulled Marco up with him. Marco was flushed and was in need of a cuddle.

Marco pulled Jean to their room and onto their bed. He wrapped himself around Jean and started to drift. He set his phone alarm to 6:00 so they could be ready by six thirty to be there by seven when the party started.

Marco was awoken by his ringtone. Marco picked up the phone and answered sleepily. "Hello?"

"Heeeeyyy Marco! Where you at broooo?" A loud voice blasted from the other end. Yeager.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked looking up at the clock. HOLY COW IT WAS 7:30 ALREADY! "Nevermind, we'll be there soon, sorry," Marco hung up the phone and hopped out of bed getting clothes on and brushing his hair.

"Jean get up, we gotta go to that party!" Marco called rummaging through the closet for Jean's clothes. Jean grumbled and threw the cover over his head. "Jeeeeeeeaaaan don't make me drag you out of that bed." Jean didn't move so Marco pulled the covers off and climbed on top of him. 

"I'm tired, no sexy times Marc," Jean mumbled, weakly pushing Marco's chest.

"No, get up. Now," Marco ordered, pulling Jean's wrists. Jean wailed and thrashed trying to get out of Marco's grip. "JEAN YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD!" Marco shouted letting go. Jean sat up, started crying and rubbing his eyes furiously.

"I hate you," Jean mumbled, "I don't wanna go to Eren's stupid party! I don't even like him!"

Marco sighed and sat on the bed in front of him. He took the younger man's hands in his. "Come on, all you have to do is say happy birthday and then we'll sit off somewhere and just cuddle okay?"

Jean nodded reluctantly, "I'm sorry that I said I hated you, I love you."

"I know, I love you too," Marco sighed and kissed Jean softly. He grabbed tissues off the side table and wiped his tired boyfriend's face. "You just sit here and I'll dress you," Marco said and brought over the clothes. Dressing Jean proved harder than he thought, but he managed to accomplish it with a minimum of 10 kisses.

Marco grabbed the bottle of sparkling cider off the counter and put a red ribbon around it. He tied it off in a bow and put it in a skinny bag with lots of tissue paper. He took Jean's hand in his and they went out to the car.

When they arrived at the party it was practically in full swing. Marco knocked on the door and Mikasa answered with a grimace that was quickly covered with a smile. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it. You can set the present on the table in the living room," Mikasa said like it was rehearsed. Marco smiled and pulled Jean behind him, he wasn't fully awake yet. Marco set the present on the table and followed the noise to the kitchen to get the greeting over with so he didn't have to hear Jean's whining.

Of course Eren was in the middle of a big circle literally screaming. He wasn't that drunk yet but he was obviously buzzed, you could tell. He spotted the couple that had just walked in and screamed a greeting. Marco squeezed Jean's hand and faked a smile over to Eren. He walked over and was still talking really loud, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Happy Birthday dude," Marco said with a smile. Jean on the other hand was hiding behind his tall freckled boyfriend trying not to be seen.

"Nice bed head, Jean," Eren said and smirked crossing his arms.

"For your information I just woke up to come to your dumb party, Yeager," Jean sneered receiving a pinch to the side from Marco.

"Be nice," Marco warned, "Do what I told you."

Jean sighed, "Happy Birthday, Yeager."

"Thank you, help yourself to all the food and drinks. There'll be cake later so yeah," Eren said and went back to the group he was in.

Marco grabbed two beers and pulled Jean over to a recliner in the living room which was surprisingly empty. Marco sat down and Jean climbed on top of him and cuddled close. Marco opened both their cans and they sat in silence.

The next hour went by in a blur and Marco found himself in a circle of people in the middle of a game of Never Have I Ever. Everyone around the circle looked really drunk but Marco didn't feel drunk.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," Bert stated and Marco looked around and the entire circle took a drink except him. He blushed as everyone awaited his answer and he flushed more.

"You've never kissed a girl, freckles?" Connie asked the drunkest of all of them. He's done a bunch of crazy crap. 

"Ahh, yeah, no Jean was my first," Marco stated laughing nervously, his face heating up more. There was a simultaneous 'aw' that circled the entire group. More were said and Marco only drank on one, 'never have I ever just slept in the same bed with anyone without sex'.

It was now Marco's turn and he was at a loss, then he caught a glimpse of Jean and tons of things flooded his mind. "Never have I ever had the first kiss with a boy/girl on the first date," Marco finally said and everyone drank except Marco once again. He blushed just waiting for the question to pop.  
"So when was your first kiss with Jean?" Armin asked. Marco was surprised it was him who asked but he was pretty drunk.  
"Well, um, so we had just moved into the apartment and I was cooking dinner for us. And Jean bought steaks that night and I dropped my spatula and Jean picked it up. He got really close and he said something about my freckles like everyone does and while I was distracted by the compliment he pulled my face to his and kissed me. I guess dinner after was our first date but I don't know. He's really romantic like that," Marco explained, his face the color of a firetruck.

"HEYY MARCO BRO!" Jean screamed stumbling over. Marco turned around in time to catch the very inebriated Jean. "Your freckles......are just like my boyfriends."

"I am your boyfriend, Jean," Marco laughed rolling his eyes.

Jean gasped like a kid in a candy store, "WOW! Really? That soo cool!" Marco giggled as Jean poked his cheeks.

"Guys I'm gonna get going, he's really really drunk and needs sleep. Is there a designated driver for you guys?" Marco asked in between his mouth being preoccupied with someone else's.

"Me," Mikasa said with orange soda in her hand. She smiled and Marco waved as he left getting goodbyes from others as well.

"Bye, bye, bye," Jean repeated kissing Marco's cheek. Jean was really cute like this, he was super clingy and Marco loved it. Marco pushed him into the passengers seat and buckled him. Marco drove them home and Jean was out cold.

Marco carried him up to their room and put him in pajamas. He got ready as Jean was snoring in bed. He climbed in under the covers and laid on his side looking at his boyfriend. Little did Marco know Jean was awake. Jean suddenly pulled Marco super close and snuggled his face into his chest. Marco giggled and wrapped his arms around the younger and they eventually fell asleep.


End file.
